The utilization of remote controlled motorized switches in a railroad track system allows a railroad employee, such as a tower operator, to operate a switch from a remote location, such as a tower. The attitude of the switch may be reflected on a control board display or other device. The operation of a remote controlled motorized switch and the communication of the attitude of the motorized switch back to a control board display requires that communication cables or wires extend between the motorized switch and the switch operator control at the control board display. The communication cables necessarily pass under tracks of the track system. Operation of railroad cars on the tracks cause track rails to flex and cause movement of a supporting tie and ballast surrounding the tie. The movement of ballast under a track has a tendency to wear away insulation material from communication cables. It is desirable to provide a construction for protecting the communication cable insulation from wear by ballast and other abrasive materials.
Unitary steel railroad ties, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,512, issued Nov. 17, 1998, to Alan Briggs, entitled, xe2x80x9cUnitary Steel Railroad Tiexe2x80x9d are used in certain railroad track systems. An improved tie construction is required for protecting a communications cable when communication cable is used in conjunction with a steel railroad tie.
The present invention is an improved railroad communication tie which has a unitary steel main body positionable in conventional ballast for use as part of a railway track system. The communication tie includes an elongated steel channel body having a web and a pair of sidewalls formed integral with opposite edges of the web. The web has an elongated substantially level center portion and an inclined portion extending away in opposite directions from each end of the central portion. An integral rail seat is formed in each of the inclined portions and is adapted for connecting a rail to the web. The channel body has a pair of opposed ends with a flared spade formed integral with each end. Each flared spade has a communications conduit aperture. The communication tie includes an elongated communications conduit movably mounted in each communications conduit aperture in the flared spades. The web has a communications web aperture formed therein at each end of the level central portion. A pair of tubules is mounted on the conduit and communicates with the interior of the conduit. Each tubule communicates with a respective communications web aperture. A stop is mounted adjacent to each end of the conduit allowing the conduit to move a small amount relative to the steel main body, but preventing extensive movement of the conduit relative to the main body. The communications conduit provides a passage under rails mounted on the tie. A communications cable passes under the rails and is protected from the ballast as the tie flexes with passage of railway cars over the tie.